ultimateelementfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray
Background Ray was always watched by his older Brother. An earthquake killed Ray’s parents but ray never found out. So ray would always be training with his brother and Sister Amy. So then Soraus realized that he was the last of the wind clan. So then he told Amy and Ray that he was going to an important wind clan for 3 days but actually looking for a master for ray. So ray bought it and Soraus left 3 days later he found one. So then He came up to ray and Amy and told them that he’s going to a league of the wind clan and will return on 3 years astonish at this ray sighed and smiled and he said that he cant wait to see who’s stronger and even Amy was ok with this. So before he left he told them that in 2 years look for a man named Mikito. He will train you till you’re strong so be careful. Then he said go to Lexo Philiss and he’ll find them and then he left. Ray tearing a little waved back. But he didn’t want him to go he tried to run after but it was to far. So giving up he was determined to beat his brother. And still training with Amy. Apperance Soraus tells ray he had the same eyes as his father. His hair was always black. He wears a lot of different clothes he resembles Leo when he was a little kid. And he wears his headband like regular people on his forehead. His favorite shirt is a web shirt. The super hero that he admires the most is spider man and deadpool. That’s why he always tries to act like a ninja and tries to use cool phrases like him. Later on he learns how to shoot out fire webs and tells Amy that hell be the next Spiderman. He’s kind of the 2nd to shortest in the team. He’s taller than Amy but shorter than Noveco. Then later he wears shirts with sleeves a lot but he always wants to be spider men no matter what. But later his spider man clothes rip. Personality Ray isn’t smart or very good at perfect target practice either. But he’s fast and athletic so he only relies on that. Every time he sees Spiderman he always go outside and train. Without spider man he would have never learned how to fight or learn any agility. So every time when either sees Spiderman or dead pool he brings the TV outside. And when he sees one of do a sick judo or ninja flips he practices it outside for at least 4 hours. He also does these moves while he trains with Soraus then improves it a little. Like Ultimate Combo he copied that from dead pool. Then he made up a tech called fire webs. Rays the second shortest person in his team. Amy’s shorter than Ray but Noveco’s taller than him. Ray also likes Fried Chicken and Root beer. He only likes to eat chocolate cake. Ray is pretty different from other people. He only fights for his friends. If he sees anyone hurt he unleashes his legendary power. Rays power is the most rare and he has a wind jewel inside him that he doesn’t even know. So some of the power leaks out and unleashes a string power. So every time one of his teammates are killed or hurt he fights 10 times harder. And that’s what the Konackies want. So every time his friends are hurt he blames himself for not being fast enough or not strong enough. So every time he fails or passes a mission he keeps training until he uses every ounce of his energy, When he fights Degaon he realizes that he cant beat him but he doesn’t back down he only tells him to leave Noveco and Amy out of it. Then when Ray was fighting Noveco his only option was to fight back so he doesn’t push him around. But his motto is never give in or gives up. Abilites